littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Broken-Colored Egg
Broken-Colored Egg is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 7th case of the Special Holiday Event. It is the seventh case set in Easter event. Plot Mandy and the player were invited to join a neighborhood in SDU at the Easter egg hunt in a local park. They were invited to look over the children in case any of them gets seriously hurt. As they arrive at the park, they hear a kid screaming for help. They run to the direction and find a teenager, who is pointing to the fountain in the park. At the fountain, they find the dead body of bank employee Keanu Atkinson crushed by the statue. They discover that the victim died from stroke, most likely a blunt force trauma in the brain region, since the victim had a cerebral hemorrhage. The five people were labelled as suspects: Michael Paige (middle schooler), Charles Warren (park cleaner), Janet Paige (Michael's mother), Valeria Phoenix (lead vocalist), and Tommy Benedict (bank employee). Mid-investigation, it is revealed that Janet had to beg Keanu for a lot of money for a operation for her son that she can't afford without Keanu's help, but he refused to give her money. Tommy is arrested for breaking into Keanu's house after finding footage of him on security cameras. Charles Warren also complained about Keanu, because he kept saying weird things about his daughter. The team found enough evidence to arrest middle school student Michael Paige for the murder. Shortly after denied involvement, Michael admitted to the crime. He says that the killed Keanu out of self defense. Keanu tried to attack Michael during the Easter egg hunt, but Janet always teaches him how to fight to protect himself from strangers, so he punch Keanu in his face when he jumped him at the fountain. Unfortunately, Michael didn't know Keanu had a cerebral hemorrhage, causing the statue to fall on his head and die of stroke from blunt force trauma. Although the murder was an accident, Judge Westley decided thus a murder is a murder and he sentenced him to 1 year in a juvenile detention center for accidental murder of a molester who tried to attack him. After that, Valeria Phoenix gives the player a costume as a prize for their work. And so, they continues for the Easter egg hunt. Summary Victim *'Keanu Atkinson' Murder Weapon *'Statue' Killer *'Michael Paige' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats peeps. *The suspect has asthma. *The suspect takes vitamin supplements. *The suspect has brown hair. *The suspect has a mole. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats peeps. *The suspect has a mole. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats peeps. *The suspect has asthma. *The suspect takes vitamin supplements. *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes vitamin supplements. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats peeps. *The suspect has asthma. *The suspect takes vitamin supplements. *The suspect has a mole. Killer's Profile *The killer eats peeps. *The killer has asthma. *The killer takes vitamin supplements. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer has a mole. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Happy Easter! *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases of State of Democratic Union Category:Easter Category:Special cases Category:Special Holiday Event Category:Copyrighted Images